


Equal Standing

by tsuzurao



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora feels like a third wheel in his relationship with Axel and Roxas. They then go about proving him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Standing

At the moment, Sora felt severely left out.

Admittedly, it was extremely difficult for three people to make out at the same time without someone being left out. And with Axel and Roxas getting into some heavy petting on the living room couch while he sat alone in the kitchen, he was even more left out.

The whole thing was tortuous. The sounds they were making weren't helping his hormones either. Axel's occasional amused chuckles and Roxas's whines made a shiver run down the brunet's back and he squirmed in his seat. It would be nice if at least one of them got up and kissed him.

Circumstances seemed to go like this a lot. Axel and Roxas just clicked together so well and they knew each other way before Sora even came in their lives. Being wanted by two different people at the same time was weird at first, but Sora could indeed say he enjoyed the relationship fully.

He was still excluded from the make out sessions sometimes, though. He supposed that was what happened when two people who were already romantically involved decided to let another person in.

Roxas let out a light, breathy moan, and Sora bit his lip. Axel must have done something really nice to get the blond to make that sound. Sora couldn't tell since they had long since laid down on the bland colored sofa. He almost felt like he was just doing some unasked for peeping by this point.

Getting up with a soft sigh, Sora then decided to just leave and let them have at it. If he was lucky, he wouldn't be able to hear much from his bedroom.

Actually reaching his room proved impossible when Roxas's voice stopped him at the hallway.

"Mmm, Sora, where you goin'?"

Sora had to fight back a smile. Roxas only got like that when he was feeling pleasured and lazy. Combining summertime and Axel usually produced that effect.

Turning his head slightly and holding back a breath at Roxas's partly undressed state, Sora replied, "Just going to my room. You guys seemed...busy."

A light pink dusted across his cheeks, which seemed to tickle Axel because he laughed, making the blush on Sora's face darker.

"You wanna join the party, big boy?" Axel asked, clearly amused above all.

Axel's invitation was almost too tempting. However much he did want to just go over and let them touch him, he held off the urge. It would feel too much like intruding.

"No, I'm good," Sora answered.

Roxas must have been able to tell he was lying through his teeth, if him pushing Axel up off him was any indication. "What's wrong, Sora?"

Sora's eyes fell to the ground. "It's nothing."

Before he could even take one step away, Roxas spoke up again, "You feel left out, don't you?"

Sora froze in his spot, hand grasping the edge of a wall with a white knuckled grip. He'd preferred they had not found out about his doubts, but it was especially worse like this.

"You're kidding, right?" Axel questioned, sounding surprised.

The brunet didn't answer, instead biting his lip a second time that day.

"Damn, baby." Sora heard movement from behind him, and the next thing he knew, he was drawn into Axel's long arms, his head titled back and lips promptly kissed. "Didn't mean to make you feel like that." Another kiss. "We're both crazy about you."

Sora wanted to inquire if that was true, but Axel occupied his mouth with a deep kiss, the redhead's tongue sinking in and playfully distracting him from speaking. Roxas came up beside him, affectionately nipping his outstretched throat and gently whispering his name, one of his hands soon finding its way up the brunet's shirt. Sora eventually closed his eyes, losing himself in sensation with the light touches on his stomach and the mouth sucking on his tongue.

Axel backed off first, retracting his lips and tongue, a sighing moan leaving Sora's mouth as a result. Roxas was quick to claim his newly freed lips, holding the teen's jaw as they kissed. The mingling tastes of Axel and Roxas in his mouth made Sora whimper and grip the back of the blond's head.

Axel chuckled to himself, privately enjoying the display before him. "Okay, kids. Time to move this somewhere else."

Sora, feeling Roxas pull away from him, soon realized he was being dragged to his own bedroom by the blond, Axel following behind closely. Face lightly flushed and his breathing picking up, he could definitely feel desire building up under his skin.

He didn't recall the door actually being opened, but Sora was aware when his back finally hit the bed, his shirt gone and Roxas taking advantage of it by playing with his nipples, fingers rubbing circles around the slowly hardened flesh while straddling one of his legs. He could see Axel getting undressed in his peripheral vision, the redhead's lean, strong body becoming more and more visible with each article of clothing removed.

While Roxas let his mouth get involved with the nipple play and thereby making Sora even more breathless, Axel slinked over to the bed, sitting on Sora's free leg and moving a hand up the brunet's slim stomach and chest, fingers soon coming to rest on partially open lips. Sora took a few into his mouth and sucked gently, Axel laughing softly as he watched.

"Hmm, your mouth is so cute," Axel mused aloud, a tone of mirth in his voice.

Roxas sat up then, wiping some saliva from his lips, blue eyes shining lowly. "It really is."

"Yeah," Axel replied with an outward breath. "But it looks even better wrapped around my cock."

Sora's cheeks flamed at that. Axel wasn't often vulgar like that unless he was really aroused, which was clear by the naked erection pressing near his hip, but it was still pretty embarrassing to hear anything along those lines. Roxas climbed off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes while Axel, after retrieving his fingers, lifted his lower half up and worked on getting Sora's pants and underwear off.

Flinging the garments away and taking the tube of lubricant from Roxas, Axel spread Sora's legs wide, wider than when they normally had sex now that brunet thought about it.

"Um..." Sora began, suddenly a bit nervous. "What are you doing?"

Axel slicked his fingers up. "What do you think I'm doing? Preparing you for us, of course."

"Us?"

Roxas, who had climbed back on the bed and was at Sora's side, answered for Axel, "For both of us at the same time, Sora."

Sora took in a sharp breath, bright blue eyes going wide. Even though they'd all been together for a while now, something like this wasn't done before. Just thinking about it made him tense up.

"Shhh." Roxas nuzzled the side of his face, fingers stroking through his wild brown hair. "It's okay. We'll take care of you."

Vaguely feeling a finger enter him, Sora nodded and relaxed. Being stretched was a familiar sensation by this point. But he could only guess at having to be stretched more to accommodate both Axel and Roxas. Really, the idea alone made him want to kick them out the room and lock the door.

Never mind that he was a little curious now.

With a second finger now inside him and widening him up, Roxas found his lips and kissed him heatedly. Not long after, a third finger joined in, soon followed by a fourth, surprising Sora and making his hiss against the blond's soft mouth. They were moved in and out slowly, rubbing along muscles gradually beginning to relax under the repeated caress. Sora moaned while still connected with Roxas's mouth.

"Ahhh! Ughh..." Sora panted under the newest onslaught's influence.

Axel had definitely not taken the time to penetrate him with his erection at a slower pace, going straight for it after lifting Sora's bottom off the bed and holding his legs just as wide open as before.

All of him desperately wanted to squeeze down on the intrusion in pleasure. Remembering Roxas was going to be inside him as well stalled the craving. The fiery redhead still groaned at being encased inside him regardless.

Thrusting inside Sora at a light pace, Axel breathed out, "C'mere, Roxas. He's ready for ya."

Following the instruction, Roxas pressed up close against Axel's side, his right leg going between the older teen's spread ones. With Axel stilling his hips and his hardness only half in, Roxas pulled aside a round cheek and pressed inside as unhurriedly as he could manage, stopping when he was halfway inside.

"Mmm," Roxas purred, taking pleasure in the feeling of Sora's insides and Axel's stiff cock rubbing against him. "You feel so good, Sora."

Underneath them Sora was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. Pain he had expected, and certainly did get, but he hadn't counted on being this filled. And that was comparing this to how sex between the three normally went. Obviously, he hadn't been quite full enough then.

Axel rubbed the sweat slicked skin of his face. "You good, babe?"

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Sora nodded, wanting to get all of the pain out of the way right then.

A few minutes passed by with nothing but Axel and Roxas taking turns thrusting inside him, their breath escaping them in puffs and hisses while Sora shook as if cold had touched his skin. A short pass over his prostate by one of them made his back arch, his pelvis pressing up into them and a moan leaving his lips.

Axel groaned once more, a hand on Sora's hip keeping the teen arched. "You look so sexy right now."

Roxas hummed an agreement, taking his turn in pushing inside the brunet, feeling the resulting shake. Sora, head pressed back into the pillow and eyes closed, could only endure as they resumed the pattern in a slightly faster fashion, more pleasure sparking from the friction.

"Oh..." He moaned out, tears at the corners of his shut eyes. "Oh _god_..." His inner muscles clenched around them in orgasm, the spasming causing Axel and Roxas to come at near the same time, his name falling from their lips in different pitches.

The three of them panting hard from release, Sora felt more than saw them pull out and lay the rest of his body flat on the mattress. Soon sandwiched between the blond and the redhead and peppered with kisses on his face and throat, he realized this was their way of showing him that he was in this relationship as well and just as equal. Smiling, he snuggled up to Roxas and let Axel drape an arm over his stomach.

Feeling involved felt fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> slightly edited.
> 
> still OT3.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/) | [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/themoontribe)


End file.
